


First Fanfic Idea

by DearLittleSongRaven



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMFs, Hale Family Feels, I have never written a fanfic, I just want them all to be happy, I think it's a really cool idea, I would like to try writing it, but that is probably because it came from my own head, but this is also the first time I've come up with an idea for a fic, fic idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:32:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3715150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearLittleSongRaven/pseuds/DearLittleSongRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suffering is not justice. It is not a cost we pay for being alive. It is not a burden fairly and equally doled out among all people. Nor is it a punishment solely given to those who've done wrong. No, suffering is an unbound and chaotic inevitability. Some people will suffer more or less in their lifetimes and suffering takes on many different forms.<br/>Derek Hale has become well accustom to suffering. But that has just been his unfortunate lot in life... right?<br/>~~<br/>When the Pack learns that their path as it now stands will lead to all of their deaths and the destruction of all of Beacon Hills they begin to unravel decades-old mysteries. Could the Hale Pack have been cursed to suffer the weight of 12 generations? What does that mean for their motley crew? And how can they repair years of damage this curse has caused?</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Fanfic Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ao3,
> 
> I am super new to this. Longtime fic reader but I've never had an idea for a fic myself. But lately This idea has kinda taken ahold of my brain. I think it has potential but I could be overly attached to it because it came from my own head.
> 
> Thought I'd share in case anyone had any suggestions / constructive comments. Or if anyone reads this and feels inspired to expand on one of the tid-bits I mentioned or the story idea at large - I say Go for it! *Just please let me know and if you're comfortable share it with me. I'd love to see how the ideas look after going from my brain to yours*
> 
> Thanks for having a look :) Be good to yourselves folks <3
> 
> *Teen Wolf is not mine at all, obviously*

Things We Lost in the Fire

TW FanFic Idea

\- So Derek Hale’s measure of misfortune and suffering is just ridiculous

\- Almost makes more sense to me that it’s the result of a curse than just a series of unfortunate events

o Once is an incident... Twice is a coincidence... Three times is a pattern

o Preeeetty sure we can agree Hale suffering is WELL past 3 at this point

 

\- SO. My idea is that the Hales were hit with a powerful curse to SUFFER (not bleed or die). And it was an enormous amount, like, ‘Your pack is now cursed with 12 generations of suffering!’ – but phrased better

o Could be the intent was to make 12 generations of the Hale family endure great suffering throughout their lifetimes

o BUT it went wrong

o It was too potent and the curse resulted in misfortune great enough to kill off a large the majority of the family

o This doesn’t jive well with the curse because Death does not satisfy its terms and with fewer pack members to endure the suffering it just intensifies upon the other members

 

\- AND the spell is tied to the Hale Pack in Blood and Earth (you can think of it as Kith, Kin, & County?). Point is – the curse targets the Hale pack but tangentially affects the Hale Territory

o Blood first

o Pack second

o Territory third

o The magic of the curse IS tied to these 3 elements of the Hale Pack

o All Blood-Hales are affected but they are affected more strongly when they are pack (Cora & Malia arguably are not pack for a while ? )

o AND they are more strongly affected when they are in the territory

o Perhaps the Fire caused enough suffering to keep the curse sated for many years but as time wore on healing and numbing took place and the curse became thirsty again

o This means Peter would have been the major target and food-source for the curse since he had the blood-pack-territory trifecta working against him for years

o And helps explain how things got worse for Laura and Derek when they returned to town

o And why getting Bit and becoming extended members of the Hale Pack (werewolves and non-werewolves alike) leads to so much misfortune

o The town itself and the people in it are also victim to the curse though not as strongly

 

\- So What caused the curse? I have a few ideas...

o The incident with Paige at the root cellar with the Nematon (or this could be a result of the curse)

o Something involving Peter’s missing memories (Unsure the ratio of Peter as Culpable vs Peter as tragic victim I’d be shooting for)

o Transgression of Talia’s or another Hale we haven’t learned much about

o *** Or Not so much classic curse as a Corruption of the Nematon – Directly tied to the Hale Pack to bring Prosperity but now doing the opposite (due to Nogitsune or Paige’s death or any other combination of incidents that lead to it being cut / dying)

o Either the curse stems from a source magic itself (such as the Nematon) or a magic-user / vessel for magic (fae or coven or demon or god etc)

o But the curse is fixed and non-sentient --- The curse is completely reckless showing no regard for Justice or Life or Balance. The curse is recklessly eating away at what satiates it without care – at this rate it will expend all its sources before it is satisfied. Which would lead to... A BIG BAD (Destruction of the very matter that makes up Beacon Hills and its inhabitants perhaps? The extension of the curse travelling to descendants of all who’ve ever lived in or visited Beacon Hills or interacted with someone of the Hale family?)

o Therefore this curse is a much greater offence to magic and the Balance than any transgression that incited it and it needs to be rectified

 

\- How do they realize a curse is at work?

o Some sort of sign? A messenger? A prophet? A Banshee (shout out to Lydia!)? A time Traveller? Either Stiles or Lydia developing their powers leads to detecting the curse?

 Side-Note: • Parrish & Kira – Fire Elementals, Connected to Life/Resurrection • Lydia & Stiles – Earth Elementals, Connected to Death

o Future!Stiles appearing in front of the Pack near-dead tries to tell them they need to reverse the curse realizes he isn’t getting through to them and doesn’t have time left he says something like “Fuck! Fuck! Scott, don’t look at me like that! You guys can’t be looking at me like that. You need to understand me right now. Lydia! You have to be able to do this! I was our last shot. I made it but now you- I can’t- Fuck!”

o So they are left with little to go on but the urgency totally comes through

 

\- How do they break the curse?

o First try to ‘Break’ the curse (at least this was the main approach in Future!Stiles timeline) ... maybe because they think it’s a curse but it’s actually the corruption of the Nematon so it can’t be broken like a curse but needs to be repaired / healed

o Curse must be reversed – therefore the havoc it caused must be reversed

o They need to uproot the curse at its source – erase the devastating effects

o Cue communing with the dead, resurrection, and time travel

 

\- End game is Alive!HaleFamily, Alive!Erica, Alive!Boyd, Alive!Allison

– justice and prosperity and happiness for all (or something like that)

\- I think I’d make it Sterek because I’ve really enjoyed that pairing in fandom

\- My other default pairings would be Scott/Kira, Allison/Issac, Erica/Boyd but who knows the characters might have a mind of their own

\- Laura/Lydia possibly?

\- Even if not-so-much coupliness I wanna see lots of love and care and support and respect going on

– These characters need good things

\- And I just shamelessly want them to be happy

\- And be good to each other

\- I’d like to make Parrish and Derek Besties – or at least explore some scenes with them - because for some reason I just see that working

\- Also I want gratuitous Pack Feels including The Sheriff and Melissa

\- And sooo much Hale family feels

\- I dunno how much I’d work in Chris / Liam / Jackson / Braeden / Danny / etc.

\- But ideally I’d like mucho inclusion of all the characters

\- I just want everyone to become a whole, happy, dysfunctional pack of lovable weirdos

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! If you read all the way through - Thanks for checking out my ideas. I'd love to know your thoughts.
> 
> Take care of yourselves and I hope you have fun browsing <3


End file.
